warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamer (Daemon)
]] A Flamer, also called the Pyrodaemons of Tzeentch, Keepers of the True Flame of Change, Bearers of the True Flame of Change, or Candelabra Mutationi are Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch. Flamers are amongst the most strange and disturbing of all Tzeentch's daemons, and their absurd physiologies are more than most mortals can stand. The body of a Flamer is a headless conical torso. It has two long arms, both terminating in fingerless stumps, which are adorned with razor-sharp teeth and flickering tongues, and continuously belching acrid and sulphuric smoke. In spite of their unnatural, awkward appearance, Flamers are agile creatures. They have no feet, but instead move by bumping and hopping around, leaping high in the air in a disturbing and gravity-defying fashion. This unusual method of locomotion allows the Flamers to bound over low obstacles or even bounce across bodies of water with little effort. They may even appear amusing to the unknowing observer, but laughter soon turns to panic as the Flamers suddenly close in at unexpected speed, the multi-coloured Warpflames that dribble constantly from their outstretched arm-stumps roaring to life like living blowtorches as the daemons attack. Role Flamers do not spout normal fire, but instead issue forth the raw stuff of magic and change. This is nothing like the fire mortals have experienced on their own worlds, where the laws of nature apply. The effects of the fires of change are as unpredictable as they are devastating, wreaking countless mutations upon their victims in the blink of an eye. The magical energies might turn flesh into ice, or metal into wood, only to change again into crumbling stone, burning ash, or molten wax an instant later. As the Warpflame crackles and hisses, smaller magical fires spill to the ground and take on an imitative form. This eldritch marionette impersonates whatever occurs nearby, in a manner both mocking and disturbing. The Flamers usually ignore these little parodies of reality, but occasionally become irritated by the yowling and obliterate the simulacrum before searching for fresh prey. A victim may undergo many thousands of transformations before the mutating energies of the Warpflame die down entirely. Sometimes a Flamer's attacks leave not a mark upon the physical body, but instead set the soul ablaze with spiritual corruption. On occasion, the psychic flame has even been known to heal and regenerate mortal wounds, revitalising those bathed in the iridescent glow -- much to the bafflement of all concerned. Episodes like this never fail to cause great bouts of uncontrollable laughter and much clapping and cheering from any Pink Horrors nearby. The Pyrodaemons of Tzeentch, as they are sometimes known, are not gifted with great intelligence. Flamers have rudimentary and instinctive minds, but are finely attuned to the thoughts of Tzeentch's Greater Daemons, who easily control their minions' actions. However, unless commanded by a Lord of Change, an Exalted Flamer or a particularly strong-willed Herald of Tzeentch, Flamers will do what comes naturally to them -- course across the battlefield setting alight anything in their path. Flamers can be found in many of the different daemonic armies of Tzeentch, and make up the key formations in some, such as the hosts that make up the majority of the Scintillating Legions's Conflagration Legions. Whether deployed en masse or as support units, they contribute with dangerous ranged attacks and terrifying killing power. Flamers are also ideal creatures to lead assaults against defensive positions; there is no fortification that can protect against their billowing clouds of magic flames. For their part, the Lords of Change invariably view Flamers as utterly inconsequential, and expend them as such: great swathes of Flamers will be hurled at a strongpoint's walls, overwhelming with sheer numbers that which their Warpflame cannot destroy. Exalted Flamers s, an Exalted Flamer conjures forth an inferno of changefire to engulf the enemy lines.]] Exalted Flamers are champions of their kind, and exude Warp energies and change-magic from every pore of their fungoid flesh. They are far more capable of independent thought than their lesser kin, and often lead other Flamers or Horrors into battle. s and assisted by Blue Horrors]] The fires of Tzeentch manifested by these beings are more powerful and varied than those of typical Flamers, coming in two distinct varieties, each with its own corresponding colour: singular blasts of blue that have greater range and striking force, and gouts of pink that cover a wider area and can slay more creatures at once. Should any foe survive these ranged attacks and draw close, the Exalted Flamer will attempt to bite them with its fire-ringed maw, lashing out with its formidable tongue of flame. Some Exalted Flamers are carried into battle upon Burning Chariots, disc-like vehicles pulled by a pair of swift-flying Screamers. From aboard this hovering craft, the Exalted Flamer rains down billowing sheets of Warpfire from on high, carpeting the battlefield with the flames of change. Such daemons tend to lord it over those beneath them, performing attention-grabbing pyromantic displays as they race across the sky. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (8th Edition), pp. 50, 108 *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition), pg. 39 *''White Dwarf'' 341, pg. 48 es:Incineradores de Tzeentch Category:F Category:Chaos Category:Daemons